Team Terrific 10
Team Terrific 10 (JP: Battle Royals of Supernannya) (called Team Excellent Eleven after Gemma the Good Witch becomes a commander) is one of Supernannya's leading alliance and army, they fight for freedom for people. The Commanders consist of the Terrific 10. There are over 100 members in the alliance, including many children and adults from families in the SNFW series. During the war, it is tripled to 300 souls. Biography It began when the main Terrific 10 members recruited all the heroes they met on their journeys in the episode Royale of Foxes, Military of North Supernannya!. In the SNFW Headquarters, the building was improved and became more secure. When not battling enemies, what they do for recreation and leisure is holding special events, whether if it is a Cosplay Party or a circus. After the Battle of Supernannya, the commanders upgrade Gemma to a commander, they change the name of the alliance to Team Excellent Eleven. They also made a speech called the Peace Letter, which yields to the region entering a new era called the Peaceful World. Soon after, they recruited about 400 more members in The Gang's All Here to expand the army even further. Members Commanders There are 10 commanders in the alliance, which is the primary Terrific 10 team. They are the highest rank and monitor every mission planned. Gemma the Good Witch is later up-ranked as this after the war. *Nicole Birou-Jennings *Plankton *Sophie the Otter *Catherine the Spellcaster *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Richard Drien *Vitalia Urbansza *Malek the Magician *Emily the Fairy Queen *Supernanny Girl High-Ranked Members High-Ranked officers and members have their own missions and usually plan them. *Toshio Samo: (Nicknamed the Japanese Soldier, Kid Shiro Ishii and the Brat of Tokyo due to his cruelty to captured prisoners) Toshio Samo is a six-year old Japanese boy who leads the Prison Corps, which wields criminals, he is also the head of the Medical unit alongside Shika Koshi, he performs cruel torture methods on prisoners, but when not working, he becomes very child-like and acts like his childish self, he would also give cyanide or anthrax-laced coffee or beer to unsuspecting Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers *Shika Koshi: Toshio's fiancée and mistress, she leads the medical unit and guards female prisoners, nicknamed "She Wolf of the Medical and Prison Corps", " Black Widow" and "B**** of Tokyo" *Another Giuseppe Todaro: Unlike his cruel, selfish Normal counterpart, he is shy and calm, he guards the outside base alongside his sister Another Stacie *Marilou the Otter: The Another Counterpart to Sophie the Otter who is a fan of the 80's decade. She often attacks intruders with 1980's items and cute-related powers. *Satoko Samo: A Worldwide famous icon, Toshio Samo's mother she leads the Japanese-speaking units alongside her friends. *Ryou Shako: A Japanese WWII Sniper, he takes out enemy intruders using a rifle, he, alongside Dietrich Fech and Antonino Rossi, take out intruders *Tokiko Shako: A Japanese girl who lost her life in the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, she, alongside Alois Fech and Alessa Rossi, command the CCTV camera and computer systems *Gemma the Good Witch: Catherine the Spellcaster's best friend from Northern Ireland. She often assists the commanders, later leading to her becoming a new commander and changing the alliance's name to Team Excellent Eleven after the events of The Super Showdown: Terrific 10 vs. Team Bobbalu. *Theresa Hudson: The sister of Katie Hudson (who is a mother of a set of pre-teen Mexican triplets and a set of tridecaplets.). She works with Gemma the Good Witch in tracking any intruder. *Wei Zhenghan: The team's annoying Chinese rapper ghost boy, he sings explicit rap to entertain people. In fact, his rapping skills has lead to a rap competition in the episode Rap Time! (JP: Rapping Ransom). *Monika Fech I: Dietrich's shy and sensitive wife, she guards the back entrance and protects the base from intruders. *Another Marie Lara-Rutter: The headstrong, violent Another counterpart of Marie, she is from North Korea. She is known to craft and fix weapons that the alliance uses. *Angeline Brewer: The mother in the Brewer Family. Is a caretaker who looks after the youngest members and/or the weakest ones. *Mei Cloud: A Chinese prison guard, she has a the third highest death toll with 200 deaths of prisoners, only surpassed by Another Marie Lara-Rutter with 400, with Toshio with 1,400 in the Battle of Supernannya *Hiro Shinozawa: A former IJA officer who died from starvation, like his daughter and most of the WWII spirits, he walks the earth. *Huizong Zhungxi/Hideki Shinozawa: A Taiwanese IJA serviceman who poses for the team's pinup calenders, he is commonly seen with his shirt off, twin brother of Meimei/Meiko Shinozawa *Meimei/Meiko Shinozawa: A Taiwanese woman, the wife of Kuro Unit leader Hiro Shinozawa, she poses for pinup calenders like her twin brother. *Another Beatrix Badwin: The heroic Another counterpart to her villainous Normal one. She creates vehicles and other inventions for her allies to use. She even helps Sophie in making inventions. *Another Mark Lara-Rutter: A young North Korean prison guard, He is the Kaempeudaejang-UFK-N, He is known for his brutal treatment on prisoners, his favorite torture is scourging fingernails from Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers, he calls the Shōwa Prison Camp "Yodok" due to his inability to say Japanese words. *Samantha Kyra: Recruited in The Gang's All Here, she is a girl with a dark side from Las Vegas. She works as a prison guard and is one of the members of the Death Soldiers gang. *Princess Starlight: A young spunky princess who has the power of controlling starlight after floating down from the night sky in the episode Cosmic Crusader. She was later accepted into the team. She fights off intruders using magical powers created by starlight. *Cap Ancestors: A group of 50 ghosts who are the ancestors of the Cap Family vigintuplets. They joined the team in Unravelling the Relatives. Amateur-Ranked Members They also go out on missions, but other high-rank officers and members plan them. *Tokiko Okina: A 4-year-old Japanese girl who lost her older brother Satoshi from being bullied. Her role is a nurse, healing other members and providing food and water if necessary, however, unlike her high-ranked comrades, she cannot perform experiments, but can torture prisoners with Toshio's help. *Marie Lara-Rutter: A recently turned 11-year-old girl from North Korea who is the eldest child in the Lara-Rutter Family. She along with her friend Andrew helps the alliance in capturing any incoming enemies. She joined the team in The Two From The Other Side. *Andrew: Marie Lara-Rutter's friend. Helps with Marie in capturing enemies. *Tariko Cap ~ A 6-year-old Japanese vigintuplet daughter of Marci Cap from Italy and Matthew Cap from the Wales. Like Tokiko Okina, she is a nurse. *Igor the Mii ~ One of Sophie's friends from the GoAnimate universe. He is known as The Important Flareist. Low-Ranked Members The Low-Ranked Members rarely tag along with the higher ranked members. They usually have little or no effect and sometimes even do damage to the alliance. As a result, they hardly go out on missions *Another Nicole Birou-Jennings: A girly-girl counterpart to Nicole. Annoys other members, bringing some self-damage to the alliance, she also annoys male teenage and adult high-ranked members. Ever since she turned over a new leaf in The Strange Change, she is starting to become less annoying and more cooperative. *Hideki Shako II: The most well behaved out of the lower ranked members, he is shy and polite and less likely to swear. He served as Samuel's replacement, he was awarded a Medium-rank after the war. Former Members They were originally in the alliance, but have either been kicked out or retired. *Samuel the Otter: The genderbent counterpart to Sophie acts similarly to a villain. He was originally a low-ranked member, but after the events of Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater, we learn that he was kicked out of the alliance due to his continuous misbehavior. *Planktonine: A retired commander and a lawyer. She is not only the genderbent counterpart of Plankton, but also his girlfriend. She retired in early 2014 because she didn't want to deal with attacking Tellyznphonezfor, but still appears in the games. Tellyznphonezfor wasn't even a real abusive parent. Not allowed to join These characters cannot join the team under any circumstances for a certain reason. *Jonathan Woods: Banned from joining the team alongside the Todaro team for harassing people from Germany, Italy, and Japan. *Paul Fleming *Josephine Armstrong *Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel: Banned from joining the alliance due to being a PETA member. She was also arrested for protesting in public and sent to a juvenile detention center. *Giuseppe Todaro: The final boss in the Theory 8. *Jennifer Burb *Derek Armstrong *Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly: The final boss in the tenth game in fall 2014. He isn't a real abusive parent, however. *Garrett Woods *Amelia McCorma: Banned from joining the team for being a part of Child Protection Services, which Satoko and Toshio Samo do not tolerate. *Stacie Harris *Beatrix Badwin: Banned from joining the team since she's a villain and for holding a strong grudge on her Another counterpart. *Susie Hollister * Curt and Danielle Scar: Both banned from joining the team as they sabotage Australia and the attacked the ancestors of the Wombat Combatants. Pending (Waiting List) *Laura Lara-Rutter *Marci Cap *Blake Room *Matthew Cap *Hazel Newbury *Ai Cloud *Hailey Cloud Requirements for Joining *Minimum age requirement: 6 *Must have a good and clean background record *Keep it clean *Must not be part of Child Protection Services, PETA *Harassment is not allowed *You are not allowed to sabotage any country or attack the ancestors of the Wombat Combatants *Heroes only Uniforms Uniforms are historic or modern, depending on their nationality. Category:Armies